User blog:AtheistUntoDeath/Which of these Champions would win? Part 5
Hello again, dwellers of the internet! It is once again time to dust off the podiums and debate one the power and skills of champions. But first, it is time to announce last weeks winner in the match up between Viktor and Orianna. Ok, I am not going to bother saying that this was a close fight or that this was a difficult decision to make. It is plain to even the most casual observer that Viktor won this fight. He simply has has too much firepower, intellect and experience. And while some particularly brave souls attempted to defend Ori, I am afraid that the weight of evidence was not in her favour. I am sorry that pick two champions so mismatched in their abilities and I promise that this fight will be more even this time around. Speaking of which, it is time to announce our next two champions! Ah Ionia, so peaceful. Blooming orchards, green grass, a culture based around spirituality and knowing oneself, beatiful temples and an abundance of men with large single edged blades ready to bifurcate the first Noxian they see. That last one doesn't really seem to belong in a list of peaceful things, but then again I am not an expert in finding inner peace. Master Yi, The Wuju Bladesman and Yasuo, the Unforgiven are our next two combatants and they share more than homeland and weapon choice; Both men are unmatched in obscure, near mythical fighting styles that they alone (well, nearly) are masters of. But which will prove stronger, Wuju or Wind? Argue in the comments below! And, as usual, here are the rules Any who want to participate will state which champion would win in the comments section. This is not a straight up vote. The winner will be selected on the best argument presented in their favour. So if you think your selected champion would win, give a detailed explanation why. The winner will be selected by me next Thursday, unless this post gets a lot of attention, in which case I will render judgement sooner. After the winner is picked I will announce the next two champions to go at it, although I am happy to take suggestions. '' ''To make things easier, I will also provide the enviroment in which the two champions will fight. This arena will be around 1 square mile in area, and the terrain and objects the arena consists of will be made to accomodate both champions fighting styles without giving advantage to either. It will also be assumed that both champions know that the other is in the area, but they will sometimes not know their exact position. Finally, neither Champion may use Items that are purchasable ingame (so no health potions or Rabadans deathcap or the like). A couple of rules for your arguments... Be aware of the practical limitations of the champions arsenal would be outside of the fields of justice. Guns and crossbows have limited ammo and can only fire so fast. Poison would not affect a mechanical being. Swords will not go through a certain thickness of armour and so on. As I have pointed out above, gameplay is highly unreliable at judging the ability of particular champions. While you can use in game abilities to judge the general things particular champions can do (with some exceptions. I'm looking at you, Miss Fortune), do not take the effectiveness of these abilities as proof. Stick to lore as much as possible (which includes observations, judgements and the journal of justice) As this occurs in Runeterra, assume that magic exists and can be used. Aside from the champions, the only otheir beings present may be pets that the champion directly controls (such as Tibbers or Voidlings). Help from sentient allies (such as Gangplanks Cannon Barrage) are forbidden. Hextech devices are assumed to work. It is pretty obvious that Corkis' ROFLcopter would never get off the ground and The legs on Rumbles mech would never support the rest of its body in our world. But as Runeterra is home to Techmaturgy, which we don't really understand, It can be assumed that Hextech devices find a way to function in a way that is not obvious to the naked eye. Thats all. now start typing! Category:Blog posts